Vogt-Koyanagi-Harada (VKH) syndrome (uveomeningoencephalitic syndrome) is being studied audiologically in conjunction with the NEI's larger study involving treatment of this disorder with cyclosporin. Complete audiologic assessments including electrophysiologic studies of middle ear and brainstem are done on confirmed and suspected cases of VKH. Very little audiologic data on VKH are available in the literature, nor has this treatment regimen been studied before. It is the purpose of this study to define the auditory system deficits characteristic of VKH and to monitor changes with cyclosporin treatment. Audiologic studies include baseline and sequential threshold puretone and speech measurements; suprathreshold measures of speech recognition under certain conditions; and electrophysiologic studies of middle ear function (tympanometry), acoustic reflex threshold and decay, and auditory evoked brainstem (ABR) potentials. Measurement of ABR is done using two channel recording so that contralateral eighth nerve function can be evaluated as needed. Audiologic monitoring has never before been done in patients with VKH. This process may provide data important to detailing the clinical stigmata associated with this autoimmune disease initially and over time. As of 1 May 1985, 16 patients have been seen. Early data show a mild, fluctuating deficit of uncertain etiology. Study is ongoing.